List of The LEGO Spongebob Series episodes
These are the list of Lego SpongeBob episodes which were created by haqq17. Overview Season 1 (2009-2010) 1:Lego Spongebob Vs. The Alien: That sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea must save Mr. Krabs and Squidward from an evil alien. Part one of two. (Airdate: October 18, 2009) 2:The Spongy Hero: So you can see now whether or not Spongebob will stop the Alien and Plankton. Part two of two. (Airdate: October 19, 2009) 3:The American Stolen Dollar: Patrick pays with a Krabby Patty with a rare dollar. (Airdate: November 3, 2009) 4:Patrick's Prison: When the regular cops leave for vacation, Patrick is taking care of the Prison. But after throwing Plankton in prison he realizes he likes to put people in jail. (Airdate: November 4, 2009) 5:The Quarter of Talk: Spongebob and Patrick find the Quarter of Talk. (Airdate: November 6, 2009) 6:Ghost Scare: A ghost comes to town and devours the gang during Halloween. (Airdate: November 8, 2009) 7:Watching Some TV: Squidward watches his favorite TV show, Rate that House, and decides to enter the contest. (Airdate: November 9, 2009) 8:Happy 9th Birthday Isa!: The gang say happy birthday to Isa. (Airdate: December 13, 2009) 9:Happy Birthday Aleena!: The gang say happy birthday to Aleena. (Airdate: December 21, 2009) 10:Random Weird Shorts: First short: Squidward wakes to find that he's stuck somewhere forever. Second Short: Haunted Krabby Patties? Third and Last Short: Squidward needs a makeover. (Airdate: November 22, 2009) NOTE: This episode was mixxed and mistakenly aired before episodes 8 and 9 11:Pay Up, Patrick: Will Patrick pay for his krabby patty? (Airdate: December 20, 2009) '''NOTE: '''This episode's airdate was also mixxed up. 12:Squidward's Birthday: It's Squidward's birthday. All he wants is pants, the greedy little Squid with a big head. (Airdate: December 20, 2009) '''NOTE: '''This episode was mixxed up....too... 13:Paraskevidekatriaphobia/Spongebob's Trip: Is Friday the Thirteenth unlucky? Does Patrick have paraskevidekatriaphobia (Fear of Friday the Thirteenth)? Will Squidward get away?/ Spongebob travels through the Pacific, Atlantic, and Indian Ocean. (Airdate: December 24, 2009) 14:The Talking Toilet: Spongebob discovers his toilet can talk! (Airdate: December 28, 2009) 15:Candy Patrick: Patrick gets a job as a candy-selling-man, but what happens when he's paid with candy? (Airdate: December 30, 2009) 16:The Krusty Twin: Plankton makes a replica Krusty Krab! What will Mr. Krabs do to stop this? (Airdate: January 20, 2010) 17:The Patty Mobile: Patrick becomes the delivery boy at the Krusty Krab and gets to drive around in the Patty mobile. but when Mr. Krabs starts to like him more than Spongebob and Squidward, things become bitter... (Airdate: January 27, 2010) 18:Gary Indestructible: Chef Swizelot tests to see if Gary the Snail is really indestructible. (Airdate: Febuary 15, 2010) '''NOTE: '''From this episode on, there is a theme song and title card. 19:Plankton's Master Movie Part 1 - The Alien Returns: The Alien from episode one and two has returned to destroy the world. But will he get the followers he wants? (Airdate: Febuary 21, 2010) 20:Plankton's Master Movie Part 2 - Insane Memory: The second part of the Lego Spongebob Movie - Plankton's Master Movie. While Officer Max remembers the day Officer Ernie died, Spongebob must destroy the Chum Bucket. (Airdate: March 1, 2010) 21:Plankton's Master Movie Part 3 - Swizelot's Hall: The gang is brought to Swizelot's Hall. Who shall die? The Alien? Patrick? A crocodile? (Airdate: March 2, 2010) 22:Plankton's Master Movie Part 4 - An Enemy Helps Out: The showdown between Spongebob and the Alien. What is Robo-Dragon? Will Jeff and Swizelot ever be free? Why is the title Plankton's MASTER Movie? And who shall win the last battle. (Airdate: March 3, 2010) Season 2 (2010) 23:Suitcase of Secrets: A man with a suitcase is involved in many attacks. (Airdate: March 4, 2010) 24:Machine Illness/April Fool: Spongebob gets a strange illness from - of course - Plankton. Can the Brilliant Kevin Nivek save him?/ Squidward tries to do an April Fools joke on Spongebob...one that backfires. (Airdate: March 4, 2010) 25:The Chum Bucket Vs. The Krusty Krab: The Chum Bucket is back and 'talks' with our favorite restaurant. (Airdate: May 20, 2010) '''NOTE: '''From now on, the episode only feature a title card, no theme song. (exept for episode 26, 27, and 28) 26:The Krusty Robbery: Never rob the Krusty Krab if you're not prepared to be beat up by a middle-aged krusty krab, Mr. Krabs. One guy makes the very mistake. (Airdate: May 20, 2010) 27:Off My Roof!: Squidward tries to relax but is that ever possible? (Airdate: May 20, 2010) 28:Tin Can: Plankton competes in a race for a free krabby patty, but he's up against Sandy, Arthur, Jeffery, Spongebob's friend, Patrick, and a certain rusty tin can. (Airdate: May 20, 2010) 29:Mad Driver: Spongebob gets a hold of the Patty Mobile. (Airdate: June 1, 2010) 30:Robots Infiltrate: See four robots battle the awesome might of Spongebob! See Gary play a video game! See a Robo Spongebob wrestle with a Krabby Patty! (Airdate: June 17, 2010) 31:Bee My Speller Part 1: Surprise: When Squidward's uncle comes to town to invite Squidward to his new spelling bee its six spelling contestants against each other for the 10,000 dollar prize of winning. Who will win the spelling bee? (Airdate: June 27, 2010) 32:Bee My Speller Part 2: The Climax: At last, who will win the spelling bee...Squidward? Mr. Krabs? Patrick? Spongebob? (Airdate: July 6, 2010) 33:Triton, Sea God Part One - Don't Mess With Spongebob: The Alien has returned again, but this time has someone named Triton on his side. (Airdate: July 24, 2010) 34:Triton, Sea God Part Two - Hunt for a Trident Guy: Spongebob's Army battles the Alien Army. Who will conquer the Krusty Krab? (Airdate: July 30, 2010) 35:Triton, Sea God Part Three - Silly Alien, Tricks are for Rabbits: What will the Alien and Triton do with Spongebob? (Airdate: August 4, 2010) 36:Moon Loon: Plankton steals a Krabby Patty and heads into space, so Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy are heading to the moon. (Airdate: August 13, 2010) 37:Spongebob's Accident: An innocent day of Jellyfishing turns into a painful accident. Will Spongebob recover from the car accident? (Airdate: September 10, 2010) 38:The Camper Twins: Two annoying twins think the Krusty Krab is a hotel. (Airdate: October 17, 2010) 39:The Sponge Who Lived: When a wizard visits Spongebob, the newest Harry Potter fan, he brings Harry Potter all the way from Hogwarts to Bikini Bottom! (Airdate: November 27, 2010) 40:The Painting: In the first fifteen minute special, Mr. Krabs leaves Spongebob and Patrick to guard his sacred painting, but Plankton is ready to steal it. (Airdate: December 31, 2010) Season 3 (2011-2012) 41:Text Test: Spongebob studies for an important test by using the Text Test method. (Airdate: April 16, 2011) 42:Burger Prince: The Krusty Krab is demolished...or is it? (Airdate: April 17, 2011) 43:C.O.O.L./Sea Needle: Spongebob and Patrick compete to see who's cooler...and Squidward's the judge./ While visiting the Sea Needle, Spongebob has to rescue an owl. (Airdate: April 17, 2011) 44:Merlin Pants: Spongebob replaces a professional magician at a magic show! (Airdate: May 21, 2011) 45:Squid Inn: Squidward burns down Spongebob's pineapple, so Spongebob bunks with Squidward. (Airdate: June 12, 2011) 46:Smell a Rat: Patrick gets a snail that seems to be awfully fond of Krabby Patties. (Airdate: June 30, 2011) 47:Return to Hogwarts: Dumbledore comes to bring Harry home, but Spongebob doesn't want him to go. (Airdate: July 15, 2011) 48:Giddy: Spongebob's face gets stuck on a grin. (Airdate: August 3, 2011) 49:Sponge-Motion: Impressed with online brickfilms, Spongebob makes a stop-motion video. (Airdate: August 18, 2011) 50:Rated R: Patrick accidentally watches a horror film and becomes a murderer! (Airdate: September 3, 2011) 51:Like it's Dynamite: Spongebob and Patrick become the Dynamite Duo, heroes who defend the Krusty Krab! (Airdate: September 23, 2011) 52:The Glove World Experience: Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy are kidnapped by a crazy Glove World Employee. (Airdate: October 17, 2011) 53:Battle of a Fake Kind: Mr. Krabs throws a Halloween costume party. (Airdate: November 1, 2011) '''NOTE: '''This episode was originally planned to air on Halloween Night, but the studios was having problems broadcasting and pushed it to November 1st. 54:Job Risk: Squidward accidentally 'sells' the Krusty Krab and has to get it back before Mr. Krabs knows. (Airdate: November 24, 2011) 55:Consumer of the Patty: Spongebob goes on a quest to stop an evil guy from stealing Krabby Patty meat. (Airdate: November 25, 2011) 56:Other Oppurtunities: When Spongebob gets fired, Mr. Krabs tries to replace him and Spongebob searches for a new job. (Airdate: December 24, 2011) 57:Surgical Stuff: Sick of being called ugly, Squidward gets plastic surgery. (Airdate: January 27, 2012) 58:A Knightly Tale: Spongebob goes on a quest to rescue a princess! (Airdate: Febuary 11, 2012) 59:The Most Boringest Day Ever: Spongebob accidentally makes Patrick's birthday boring. (Airdate: March 25, 2012) '''NOTE: '''After this episode, all newly aired episodes take hiatuses. 60:Way of the Pirate: Spongebob and Patrick learn how to become pirates from the Flying Dutchman. (Airdate: August 12, 2012) 61:Sponge Vs. Star: Spongebob and Patrick face off....who is the the better friend? (Airdate: October 18, 2012) 62:Doomsday: Spongebob and his friends remember past adventures. (Airdate: December 21, 2012) Season 4 (2013-present) In this season, starting with episode 64 Haqq revived the show and has been using a new animation app thst should make the series go monthly, like the second season. Like haqq said in episode 50, there will be a 100th episode in this season, or the next season which is un-announced. 63:iSponge: Mr Krabs a iSponge, but he is hiding it from SB! (Airdate: November 29, 2013) 64:Game Night: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward go on a game show! (Airdate: January 25, 2014) 65:Squid's Gift: Spongebob tries to figure out what to get Squidward for his birthday. (Airdate: April 5, 2014) Category:Articles under construction Category:Episode lists